


I Will Put You Back Together

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Redemption, Slow Burn, slowly becoming friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You, _______ found a job at the new horror attraction, Fazbear’s Fright. Something inside is lurking, and you aren’t quite sure of it’s intentions.(also counts as a William x reader)[DISCONTINUED- NO MORE UPDATES]
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 155





	1. Welcome To Fazbear’s Fright!

Sitting in my saucer chair, I flip through the local newspaper, an iced coffee in my hand. Recently, my boyfriend Rowan and I moved into my late grandfather’s old house, which, lovely for us, the house has been paid in full so all we have to worry about is the bills. Only one way to take care of that though, and that is through having a job, hence me looking through the newspaper. No job ads had stood out to me in the last few days and I was starting to get a bit desperate. Coincidentally, as I think that, my eyes land on an ad for a new horror attraction. I take a closer look. **Coming Soon! Fazbear’s Fright: The Horror Attraction!** I feel butterflies in my stomach, no way this is real!  
“Rowan!” I yell to him, he’s in the other room. “Remember Freddy’s? The pizza place we used to go to when we were little?”  
“Yeah, I guess. Why?” He asks with an irritated tone. I shut my mouth before I speak. I shouldn’t say anything to provoke him any further.  
“Oh, um, nothing. I just remembered it. Thought I should tell you.”  
“Haven’t I told you to stop telling me useless shit that doesn’t matter? I don’t really give a damn if you remember something, so does everyone else.” Rowan snarls, giving me a look as he walks out of the bedroom. My throat feels like it has a lump in it. I nod and continue to look at the paper.  
“Hey, Rowan? I’m going to spend the night at Skylar’s house. We, uhm, are having a girl night. Is that okay with you?” I ask. He sighs and waves his hand in a gesture to leave. Right before I walk out the door, he grabs me from behind and plants a kiss on my head.  
“Sorry, babe. I don’t mean to be so rude.” Rowan apologizes. Returning the kiss, I open the door and head out to my car. _Rowan says this almost every day._ I think to myself. _But something tells me every time that he is going to change._ We are meant for each other, right? My light gray Jeep Wrangler sits in the driveway, since Rowan gets the garage. I pull myself into the driver’s seat and start the car, driving to Fazbear’s Fright. 

The man at the front desk is an older, bigger guy. He has thick, black framed glasses and salt-n-pepper hair with a neatly trimmed beard. He glances up from the janky-looking computer on his desk. He raises an eyebrow.  
“Hello! I’m _______, and I was wondering if you have any job openings? I saw your ad in the newspaper.” I say smoothly. He nods.  
“I’m James Howard, but you can call me Howie, if you would like.” Howie reaches his hand out to shake mine. “What kind of position would you be interested in?”  
“Anything would be fine, actually. I’m very picky about that kind of stuff. As long as it’s interactive and not in an office all day doing paperwork.” I state. He chuckles.  
“Ah, perfect! How does a night shift sound? All you have to do is watch over the place at night. It’s pretty easy and I don’t mind if you wander around.” Howie turns to his computer again. _A night shift? That would be kind of difficult to adjust to, but I’m sure I wouldn’t run into Rowan when he is in his moods as much._  
“Sure!” I exclaim. “That would be great. When do I start?” He slides a paper over to me.  
“At midnight. Your shift ends at 6 a.m. the same day, so it’s not too long. Before I hand you the uniform, can you please sign this waiver? It’s nothing much, just liability and stuff.” I take the paper from him and skim over it. ‘Fazbear’s Fright is not responsible for any injuries, trauma, or death. By signing this you agree to these terms.’ _Why would I need to agree to this? It’s probably just mandatory._ Clicking the pen, I sign my name.  
“Great! Here is your uniform and the keys. Don’t worry about looking too neat, you will be here by yourself so it won’t matter.” I give my thanks and head over to my best friend Skylar’s house. 

I pull up Skylar’s driveway and I turn off the car. Uniform and keys in one hand, I bang on the door in a rhythm.  
“It’s _______, open up!” I hear a giggle and the door opens, revealing Sky’s fiancé, Vivian. She smiles at me.  
“Hey _______, what’s up?” Viv asks, beckoning me inside.  
“Nothing much, except the fact that I got a new job!” I squeal. Viv is clearly happy for me and is about to say something when I hear Sky yelling from upstairs.  
“_______? Come up here right now, girl! Vivi is braiding my hair for me and my butt fell asleep so I am NOT moving.” She yells. Sky is a beautiful African American woman with some of the puffiest, thickest hair I’ve seen in my life, so she gets a new hairstyle every so often to keep it under control. Viv leads me up the stairs and into their room. “What’s that in your hand, _______? Wait, let me guess- you finally got that job!” I nod frantically and she claps.  
“Yeah, I got the night shift at Fazbear’s Fright, the new horror house...attraction...thing. My shift starts at midnight tonight.” I explain, and pause. “Rowan is not happy today. Is it okay with you guys if I stay until the shift starts?” Sky and Viv both agree. I feel bad intruding on their space like this, it’s embarrassing. They’re going to get married in just a few months and I’m here because I am having trouble with my relationship. I thank them and head to the guest room and set up my stuff. Wisely, I decide to take a nap before the shift begins.

-3 hours of peaceful sleep later-

The uniform stares at me from the floor. It’s a simple uniform, really. A light blue button up and some black slacks with a black belt. There is also a golden badge with Fazbear’s Fright embedded onto it. I pull the uniform on and quietly exit Sky and Viv’s house so I don’t wake them up. In the car, I hook the key ring on my belt and chuckle. _I probably look like a janitor or something, not a night guard._ Turning the steering wheel, I back out of the drive and go to Fazbear’s Fright.

The building looked a LOT bigger in the dark. Hopping out of my Jeep, I unlock the back doors and take a look. It’s very dusty and there are cobwebs EVERYWHERE. I guess it’s good decor for a horror attraction, right? I maneuver my way through the various hallways, dismantled animatronic heads seeming to follow me everywhere. Finally, I see a beat down office with a large glass window. I walk down the hall and turn the corner and take a seat in the chair, which is surprisingly very comfy. The childish urge to spin nags at me, so I push the office chair away from the desk and spin a little bit. Suddenly, the phone begins to ring. I jump out of shock and I click the speaker button. A dude with a surfer accent begins to speak to me, talking about how they really spiced up the place with an authentic Foxy head and some cheap systems. I guess everything is about authenticity, huh? He says that the ventilation, camera, and audio systems will need to be rebooted every once in a while. That’s fine with me. When he is done talking, which is like 2 hours later, I flip through the cameras. Nothing exciting is happening, so I reach into my bag and play Animal Crossing on my Nintendo Switch. This is great, I think. 6 hours of Animal Crossing time every night. Hopefully, it will stay that way.


	2. Talking To Rowan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Rowan about your new job at Fazbear’s Fright, and he isn’t too happy.

Rowan: Where are you? Why haven’t I heard from you at all?

You: Sorry babe…was just having so much fun! We painted our nails and stuff, so I couldn’t really text you. 

Rowan: Stop bullshitting me. I pinged your phone, and you are at that god damned Freddy’s. Are you cheating on me with whoever runs that place?

You: Rowan, please…

Rowan: You aren't denying it. You are such a slut, _______.

You: I literally am not doing anything! I got a job, are you happy now? I am working the night shift.

Rowan: You WHAT? _______, I told you not to get a job without talking to me about it first! You know how much I love you, so why wouldn’t you respect that?

I sigh. No, Rowan, I’m starting to believe you don’t love me.

You: Of course. I’m sorry Rowan. It won’t happen again, I promise.

Rowan: Good. Now come home, I have a surprise for you. ;)

I gulp. I don’t want this right now. But he won’t be happy with me if I say no. I leave Rowan on read, close up the building, and drive home.


	3. First Encounter

This time, I try the side door. It doesn’t make much of a difference what door I go in, but it seems that the side door is the closest to the office so I will be using that one from now on. I brought my Nintendo Switch again, excited for another night of just relaxing and occasionally resetting the systems. The black leather of the office chair beckons me to sit, so I do. Then, the phone rings. I roll my eyes and click the speaker button, preparing myself for another 2 hours of him just talking. This time, the surfer man says that he found one. _A real one._ Cocking my head, I wonder, _What does he mean, a real one?_ I shrug my shoulders. He was most likely talking about a stupid arcade game or something. Powering on my Switch, I start to play Animal Crossing. 

About 1 hour later, after a couple of ventilation and camera resets, I hear a shuffling noise. Slowly I lower my Switch, glancing at the cameras. Nothing is there. A bit freaked out at this point, I put down the camera tablet and take a glance around the office. A mechanical whirr is just audible to my left. My heart pounding, I slowly turn my head. To my surprise, it isn’t a human peeking into the office, but a broken down, rusty, golden rabbit. He must’ve been at least 7 feet tall. At the sight of this thing, I jump out of the chair from shock. The thing slowly takes a step into the office.   
“S-stop! Stay away! Don’t touch me!” I shriek. The rabbit’s eye twitches and he makes a sound that resembles a chuckle, taking another step towards me. I grab my metal flashlight out of my backpack and I shine it in his eyes. The rabbit grimaces and blocks his face with his arms. This seems to piss him off, so he lunges after me. 

Adrenaline coursing through my veins, I leap to the side and enter the vent. Behind me, I hear a clanging noise that indicates that he is following me. Crawling faster, my knees aching, I turn a corner and spot a button that manually seals the vent. I press it and just as the rabbit is about to reach me, the seal slams down on his arm. He groans and struggles to pull his arm out. Nervously, I laugh.   
“What’re you gonna do now, huh?” I taunt. His mechanical fingers clench into a fist. This scares me, so I take the flashlight and smash his fingers with it, and he makes a yelping sound.   
“What the _hell_ was that for?” He hisses through the seal. Taken aback, I stutter.  
“U-uhm, I dunno. Y-you scared me. And n-no, I’m not letting you go. You literally just tried to k-kill me.” The machine makes a loud noise and attempts to yank his arm out. Thinking that he would actually do it, I slam the flashlight down on his fingers again and he screams.  
“STOP! I promise I won’t kill you, just let me go.” He demands. _He might not kill me, but I’m sure this psycho rabbit will definitely try to hurt me._  
“You might not kill me, but are you going to hurt me?” I ask. He sighs and mutters,  
“I promise I won’t kill or hurt you. Just let me go.” Hesitantly, I reach towards the release button. I ponder about it for a second more and then I realize I should get myself out of these vents just in case.   
“Okay. Sure.” I say. I crawl away, trying to remember the vent map from the cameras. Behind me, the rabbit says,  
“Hey, wait! Let me go, you said you would!”

I roll my eyes and crawl out of the vents. Reaching towards the tablet laying on my desk, I switch the cameras viewing the vents and find the one that the rabbit is stuck under. The button beeps when I press ‘unseal’ and I see the rabbit retract his arm, immediately rubbing his fingers that I bashed. Then, he moves out of view of the camera. I set the tablet down and listen to the clanging inside of the vents waiting for him to come out. Golden rabbit ears turn the corner and I see the giant rabbit crawl out of the vents. His joints creak as he stands up, and he glares at me the whole entire time. He starts to walk towards me and I hold up the flashlight. He holds his hands up.  
“I told you that I am not going to hurt you. I seriously don’t want to be bashed by that thing again, so just calm down.” His mechanical voice wheezes. Shakily, I lower the flashlight and step towards him.

Despite my fear, I set the flashlight down and stare into the rabbit’s eyes and hold out my hand.  
“Since I’m going to be working here for a while, we might as well be friendly.” I say and he rolls his eyes, and I roll my eyes back at him. “I’m _______. I’m assuming you have a name too?” He looks at my hand and brings his own to shake it.  
“You can call me Springtrap. And what kind of name is _______, anyways?” Springtrap sasses.   
“It’s much better than ‘Springtrap’.” I sass back, returning to my desk. Just because we shook hands doesn’t mean I trust him, so I keep my ears open just in case he tries anything. He remains where he is standing as I sit back in my chair and continue playing Animal Crossing. Springtrap tilts his head ever so slightly and begins to sit down. He is at least 8 feet away from me, so I’m not too worried about it.   
“What are you doing?” He asks. I scoff.  
“Why do you care? Didn’t you just try to kill me?” Springtrap’s eyes widen.   
“Who said I care? I’m just trying to be polite.” He snaps back. I set down my Switch and look him in the eyes.  
“Alright then. How about we play a game?” I suggest, elbows resting on my knees. He leans back a little bit, and puts his arms behind his head, his permanently etched grin taunting me. Springtrap nods.  
“Okay then. What kind of game are you talking about?”  
“How about a question game? So we get to know each other better?” I suggest. He laughs.  
“What, are we middle schoolers? Kids played that game all of the time when I was in middle school.” Springtrap says. I take this as an opportunity to be a little smarter than him.  
“You were in middle school? I don’t think robots go to school, do they?” I ask. Springtrap is silent for a minute, and he looks like he is thinking. He finally replies with,  
“Yeah, I was. It’s complicated though.” He says vaguely. I am about to ask him another question when he says, “Ah, I think it’s my turn. How old are you?” He asks confidently.   
“I’m 24.” I respond. Springtrap’s ears perk a little bit.  
“Oh yeah? That’s cool.” He says. “I thought you were a lot younger. You would assume that someone your age would not be working in a place like this.” _Ouch._  
“Okay, well, you don’t know the full story. So maybe don’t be ignorant, yeah?” I say out of hurt. Springtrap chuckles.  
“Alright. Then, what’s the full story?” He asks. I sigh, not really wanting to talk about it, but I decide to play fair and answer his question, but do it very vaguely.   
“My grandfather recently passed away. I was very close with him, so in his will, he left his house to me. It’s been paid off, as it was his home that he had for his whole life. It’s in really good condition, so my boyfriend and I only need to worry about paying our bills. My boyfriend is always out doing stuff, so he made me get a job, and I decided to get one here. It pays enough that we can pay off our bills and have a comfortable life.” I explain.  
“You have a boyfriend?” He asks. I smile and say,  
“Ah, I don’t think it’s your turn yet! Let me ask you something. How old are YOU?”  
“Well, technically, 56, but I’m actually 26.” He responds, sitting up. I raise an eyebrow.  
“How can you be two different ages? That doesn’t make sense.” I look at my watch. It’s 5:58. “And yes, I do have a boyfriend. We’ve known each other for 15 years and we have been dating for 4.” A bell that signals the end of my shift rings, so I pack up my stuff and smile at Springtrap, thinking of a funny name.  
“See you later, Springs.” I open the door and he watches me leave. 

_Did she just call me...Springs?_


	4. Meet The Phantoms + Animal Crossing

_I wonder if Springs will have the same attitude towards me today?_ I think to myself as I unlock the side door. Much to my surprise, Springtrap is already in the desk chair, playing around with the computer.  
“Springs?” I ask. He turns around, his ear lifting a tiny smidge.  
“That’s not my name. Also, hello, _______.” He says, eyelids lowering. I grin.  
“So you aren’t in a murderous mood right now?” Springs seems to grin, even though there is already one on his face.   
“No, not really. Also, don’t expect to be working today. There are a couple of…people…who want to meet you. I’ll take care of this, not because I care or anything, but because I was forced to by these people. Anyways, just walk around and they should come out.” Springtrap explains. Curiously, I set my bag down and pull out my flashlight. “No, no- don’t do that. They won’t hurt you.” He instructs, gesturing for me to put the thing down. I nod and leave the office, Springtrap’s eyes following me the whole way. I walk down the hallway, and a figure stands at the end of it. It seems like it is about as big as Springs, but it looks...ghostly and faint. I stop in my tracks.  
“Uh, hi? Who are you?” I ask nervously. The thing laughs in a deep voice.   
“Hello. You must be _______. We saw you yesterday and we were curious. Not a single person has escaped him when caught, much less made him an acquaintance. I’m Freddy Fazbear.” Freddy explains, tipping his hat to me. Once I see he has no bad intentions, I smile.   
“Nice to meet you, Freddy. You said ‘we’. Who else is with you?” I ask gesturing around us. He makes the same gesture and suddenly a fox appears behind Freddy, bowing. Then, a chicken appears on the other side of Freddy, and it waves shyly. “Oh.” I chuckle. “Hey, guys. I’m _______.”  
“Yarr, lassie, I be Foxy. It be a pleasure to meet ya.” Foxy says with a pirate accent, and then I look to the chicken who is smiling faintly.  
“H-hi _______. I’m Chica, and you have no idea how glad I am to have a _sane_ girl to talk to.” She mutters.   
“What?” I ask. The three ghostly figures glance at each other.   
“Well, there are 3 others, and they aren’t too fond of actual people. They are jealous. I would avoid them. _They aren’t pleasant to deal with_.” Freddy whispers. Confused, I nod my head. “Now, let's have a little chat.” He says. “How did you get Springtrap to not, you know, kill you?” Freddy questions.  
“Oh. Um, I saw him in my office and I was scared, so I flashed the flashlight in his eyes. He got pissed off and tried to lunge at me, so I went into the vents. He followed me in there, but luckily I spotted a button that closes the vents. His arm got stuck, and when he tried to move, I bashed his fingers with the flashlight. Springtrap moves again, so I bashed them for a second time. He begged me to let him go, and that he wouldn’t hurt me. So, I did.” When I’m done speaking, Foxy lets out a hearty laugh.  
“Yarr, that be a great story! He do be deserving of tha’, though. It be refreshing to see a pretty lassie like yourself stand up to him.” We laugh, and I glance at my watch. It’s 2:00 a.m. and I need to do my job.  
“Well, guys, it was real nice meeting you. I have to get back to the desk, because I really need this job and I don’t want to get fired.” I explain sheepishly. They nod and say goodbye, and disappear into thin air. I shake my head. _Weird._ As I make my way back to the office, I hear a voice.  
“Ÿøù śhòüłdñ’t bë hęrē.” It whispers.  
“Łēávę.” It says again. Scared, I speedwalk back to the office. Springtrap looks at me and tilts his head.  
“So? Did you meet them all?” He asks. I shake my head no. “What do you mean, no?”   
“There are 3 I still need to meet, they said. I met Freddy, Foxy, and Chica so far. They seem really nice, but they warned me about the other three.”  
“Oh. Don’t bother meeting them, they are bad news.” Springtrap sighs. I look at my bag and back at Springtrap. In his hand is my Nintendo Switch! I gasp.  
“Springs, what did you do with it?” I ask, moving towards him to see the damage. His ears lower just a little bit and he looks away from me.  
“I was just trying to play whatever game you have on here. It seems really fun, but I don’t know how use it.” He confesses. I giggle a bit.  
“Oh, it’s easy! Do you want me to teach you?” I say, holding out my hand for him to put the Switch in.  
“That would be...nice. I don’t even know how to hold it right.” He stammers. I laugh again, which he crosses his arms at. “Hey, it’s not my fault that I have fat fingers, it’s just how I am. So, please, stop being rude and teach me how to play?” Springs defends himself. I glare at him and hands me the Switch, only for me to go behind him, and place it in his own hands. His ear twitches.  
“You hold it like this. Now place your hands on the buttons like this,” I say, moving his fingers into the buttons. Springtrap looks at me, confused. I blush. “Stop making it weirder than it has to be! I’m teaching you how to play!” I say. He laughs and I blush. “Now when you want to move, push the joystick like this…” My hand pushes his finger in all directions. Springtrap then looks at me.  
“Are you...blushing?” Springtrap asks me, head tilted.  
“No, I’m not.” _Lies._ “It’s just really hot in here. Also, you stink.” I bite back. Again, he laughs as if he is mocking me.  
“Yeah, sitting in a room for 30 years will do that to a person. Now, do I make my own game or can I play on yours?” He asks me. Ignoring the statement he made, I tell him to make his own account, so that he can play on my town without messing up my account. After his account is set up, I introduce him to Animal Crossing. Turns out he was just playing on the home menu. For the rest of the night, he is silent, playing the game and only speaking when he wants to know how to do something. _This isn’t too bad._ I think.


	5. Sympathetic Springs

[WARNING: ABUSE AND MENTION OF RAPE]

My alarm clock beeps. It’s 9:30 p.m. and I have about two hours to get to work. I stretch, yawn, and check my phone for any calls. There are none, so I force myself to get out of bed and go tidy up in the bathroom. I brush my teeth, style my hair and get dressed. (whatever hairstyle+clothes makes you feel prettiest) I spray on some perfume just for the sake of doing so. My uniform sits on the table, but I don’t pay a second glance to it. No one besides Springtrap and the phantoms are going to see me, so I don’t really care. I go back into my room and Rowan is sitting up, a bottle in one hand. He’s drunk. _Oh no._  
“Rowan? Hey hun, I’m going to work. Love you!” I lean in to give him a hug and a kiss when suddenly he slams the bottle into my head.  
“WHY ARE YOU ALL DRESSED UP? I KNOW YOU ARE SEEING SOMEONE AT THAT FUCKING JOB OF YOURS, DON’T LIE TO ME.” He screams, slurring his words. Crying, I rub the side of my head and feel a bump has formed.   
“Rowan, I swear, I’m not! Am I ever allowed to look good for myself? Why are you acting like this? Pull yourself together! I am tired of putting up with all of the shit you pull! Bye, Rowan.” I fight back, slamming the door. I get into my car, and when I start to back out, I see that Rowan has tried to follow me. I flip him off and continue driving to Fazbear’s Fright.

My hair wild and my cheeks red, I walk into the building. Springtrap was waiting in the chair, like usual.  
“Woah, someone had a wild night.” Springtrap chuckles. I glare at him.  
“Stop being a pervert, Springtrap. I’m not in the mood for this right now. And no, I did not have a ‘wild night’.” I snap. Springtrap gets up out of the chair so I can sit. Plopping down, I start to cry. Springtrap sits aside the desk, and he is staring at me.  
“What do you want?” I ask, wiping my tears. He lowers his head and looks at the floor.  
“Why are you…like this…right now?” Springtrap asks, his white eyes meeting mine. I sigh and turn to face him, resetting the ventilation in the background. He tilts his head at me. Something inside of me just cracks, and I start to rant.  
“Springs, I’m really, really struggling with my boyfriend right now. He’s just becoming controlling and his mood swings are getting worse as time goes on. I don't want to break up with him because I really do think that we are right for each other and, Springs, I do believe that people can change.” This seems to grab his attention. “He...tells me that he loves me but he shows no respect for me whatsoever. And, I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but he’s been treating me like an object, and…” I have to take a deep breath. “...he doesn’t listen when I say no. It’s happened twice this week.” I breathe again, looking at Springtrap. His ears were drooping. _His eyes seem so…human. How does he understand this stuff?_  
“So you are saying…you were...raped?” Springs asks gently. I nod and I start to sob. His eye twitches, but he asks me something else. “Is that why you look so upset when you came in?” I shake my head.   
“No. He was drinking, and I was going to give him a kiss goodbye, but he smashed the bottle of whatever he was drinking against my head. It didn’t break, but I have a bump now. Look.” I pull back my hair to reveal a red bump. He looks at me, and he reaches towards my hair. I back up.  
“What are you doing?” I tremble.   
“Can I…touch it?” He asks. Shakily, I nod and allow him to touch my hair. Springs is surprisingly gentle, and he inspects it. “It doesn’t look cut. But it is bruised.” He says, moving my hair away from the bump. “Your hair is soft.” He mentions, and he starts to play with it. I feel a continued pattern, so I ask,  
“Springs…are you braiding my hair? Do you even know how to do that?” He scoffs, offended.   
“Yes, I do. Do I look that stupid to you?” Springs replies.  
“So the sympathetic side doesn’t last too long, does it?” I giggle, my tears slowly fading. The next strand he picks up, he tugs a little harder, as if to answer my question. I smile, but he doesn’t see it.


	6. Confronted

[this chapter is from Springtrap’s POV]

The shift bell rings and _______ smiles at me.  
“Thank you, Springs. I really appreciate it.” She says, getting up from the chair. I let her hair go and she looks at it on her phone. “Hey, this is not bad! I’m pretty shocked.” _______ celebrates, looking at the two braids I just made. If I could be bashful, I would be blushing. Too bad my animatronic self doesn’t allow it.  
“You’re welcome. I wish you could stay until a little later. Then you wouldn’t have to go home to your boyfriend.” I mutter. She stops picking up her bag, and looks at me.  
“Me too, Springs. You know, you aren’t that bad.” _______ weakly smiles. She says goodbye to me one last time, and shuts the door. I look back in the office, and I slump down. Time to wait 18 hours for her to come back. When I am about to shut my eyes, I hear the voices of Freddy and Foxy. One of my eyelids barely opens, and I see both of them looking at me. I open both eyes and look at them.  
“Yes…?” I ask lazily, not really wanting to talk.  
“William, you are getting too attached to that poor girl. She is not going to work here forever, you know. What do you think you are doing?” Freddy confronts me. I lower my head, knowing that what Freddy says is true. Foxy nods.  
“What he says be true, matey. The lass has a lad already.” This makes me feel an anger I never knew I had in me before.  
“So you eavesdropped on us to figure that out, huh? Well, you certainly missed tonight. She came in crying because of her boyfriend. She is not happy in her relationship, and you guys don’t know what you are talking about. Now leave me the hell alone.” I snap. Freddy and Foxy just look at each other.  
“You are allowing yourself to get too upset over this, Will. She is going to figure it out on her own. We are just trying to save you from getting your feelings hurt.” Freddy says, messing with his microphone. “You know, they won’t be happy with you either. Do you want her getting hurt?” Freddy points out. I groan in frustration. _Of course I don’t want her getting hurt!_  
“No, I don’t. Can you leave me alone? I just need time to myself, alright? What she told me is really rough, so let me be.” I growl.  
“Matey, do you really be sad? Have ya changed tha’ much, since tha’ day you…” Foxy trails off. We have come to terms with it, along with Freddy and Chica. The others refuse to forgive me for it. Looking at Foxy, I say,  
“I don’t know, Foxy. _______ made me feel a little differently about being here right now. She is pretty much my best friend.” I reflect. _Does she consider me a friend?_ Understanding, Foxy nods. He motions to Freddy, and they disappear. _What do I expect to come from this whole situation? You are damned to a children’s mascot suit, with a corpse of a yourself inside. That isn’t even the end of it, because the corpse, the person you were, murdered children._ I plant my head in my hands. I know I would be crying if I were still alive.


	7. Playing Tag

“Hey Springs…” I open the door and instead of Springs sitting in the chair, it’s Freddy and Foxy standing by the desk.“Oh. Hey. What are you guys here for?” I ask them.  
“Ahoy thar, lassie. We just be wantin’ to talk about tha’ rabbit.”  
“Sure. What’s wrong?”  
“He…is attached to you. It’s to the point we fear he will be devastated if you were to ever quit. It’s not smart to continue to interact with him every day.” Freddy grumbles sadly. I tilt my head, and it reminds me of Springtrap.  
“I won’t be quitting. I have a great job here, and it’s pretty peaceful. So I don’t think I will stop talking to him.” My bag flops on the ground.  
“Tha’ thing is, lass, if tha’ were tha’ whole case, thar be no problem. Too bad we have some lads and lassies who don’t be as fond of you and Vinc…Springtrap.” Foxy explains. I sigh.   
“I haven’t even met these ‘others’ yet. I don’t know what you are talking about.” I am beginning to get frustrated. “What were you about to call Springs?” I ask Foxy.  
“Aye, tha’ be somethin’ ya discuss with the lad, not us,” Foxy says, looking at Freddy.  
“We ought to be going now. If you really want to see Springtrap, he is in the arcade waiting. Goodbye, _______.” Freddy says. I wave, and they disappear. Picking up the Switch, I wander around until I find the arcade. I feel way more excited than the last couple of nights, I realize. 

“Springs? Where are you? Freddy said you’d be in here…” I call out. Giggling, I turn on the Switch and play the launch sound of Animal Crossing. Still nothing, which is weird, since Springs loves Animal Crossing…I’m starting to get worried. “…Springs? Are you alright?” It’s dead silent. I take a step out of the arcade room and turn the corner.  
***MECHANICAL SCREECH***  
“AH!” I scream. The Switch flies out of my hand when I jump. There stands Springtrap, cracking up like it’s the funniest thing he has seen in his life. “Very funny. No Animal Crossing for tonight.” I roll my eyes. He is still laughing. I start to giggle too. “You are such an asshole, Springs.” He clenches his hands over where a heart should be.  
“Oh, how rude! I’m devastated.” He says sarcastically. I cross my arms and stick out my tongue. Springs looks at me and tilts his head. He jumps towards me and pushes me. I stumble back a little bit.   
“So you wanna play ~that~ way, huh?” I say wiggling my eyebrows. I laugh. “Better catch me then!” And I sprint down the hallways of the horror attraction. Hearing metal footsteps pounding behind me, I scream. I turn into the nearest room and hide behind a prop. Spring’s footsteps slow down and he starts to look for me. As soon as he passes the prop, I jump out and push him on the back. He makes a wheezing sound, like he’s been shocked. I just sit there with a stupid grin on my face when he turns around and stares at me. We have some sort of staring contest, when suddenly he starts to run after me again.

“You’re really slow!” I yell behind me. This just makes his footsteps fall even faster. My heartbeat speeds up as I realize he is going to catch me. The office is down two more hallways, I won’t make it. He starts going unbelievably fast, so I come up with a plan. As we are about to turn the corner into the office, I stop to let him get in front of me. Springs is going so fast that he is struggling to slow down without falling, so I charge towards him and throw myself into him.   
“Oof!” He grunts as he falls. Unfortunately, I fall right along with him, too. Springs is on the ground, on his stomach. I manage to pin his arms down as I sit on his back.   
“You’re an asshole, _______.” He groans. I just laugh.  
“You’re my favorite asshole, Springs.” Springs just chuckles.  
“You know, sitting on me does nothing. I can literally just throw you off of my back right now.” He says.   
“Then do it, you won’t.” I tease. His ears flick and he stands up at an alarming speed. “Ow!” I groan, and he laughs.   
“Now, can I play Animal Crossing?” He asks.  
“Sure, Springs. You just have to find the Switch.”

_Damn it, _______._


	8. Cleaning Up The Garbage Bunny

“Howie? Why are you calling me this late?” I ask my boss.  
“I need you to do some cleaning around the attraction. Our normal janitor is sick, and we also need you to clean the Rabbit in there. The janitor refuses to go near it, says he feels like it will snap his neck off.” Howie says over the phone. “Anyways, there is a bucket of supplies behind my desk. Thank you, _______. Have a good night.”  
“You too, sir.” I hang up the phone and get ready for work. Rowan is sleeping, hopefully he doesn’t wake up. Knowing that I’m going to be cleaning, I pull on some black Nike shorts and a black tank top. Tying up my hair, I walk out of the house, quietly shutting the door. My Jeep is waiting for me in the driveway, as always. I light the ignition and drive.

This time, I enter from the front to get the cleaning supplies. Underneath Howie’s desk is a plastic blue basket with bleach, rags, general surface cleaner, fabric softener, fabric cleaner, pretty much every type of cleaning supply. I lift the basket up and trudge to the back office. On my way there, I hear something shuffling.  
“Hello?” I ask to no one. Well, no one as in Chica. She comes out of the darkness to wave at me.  
“Hey _______! What’s up?” She asks. I say nothing, and she giggles. “You know, I thought we could hang out or something. It would be refreshing. No boys, right?” She laughs. I laugh with her.  
“Yeah, why not? Tomorrow is actually my day off, but funny thing is, I’m going to the mall. If you want, I’ll bring what I buy here and I can show you?” She squeals and claps her hands.  
“Ohmigosh that would be great! Just come to the old room to the left of the building, I’ll be in there. Anyways, I’m sure you’re busy, so I’ll see you around, girlfriend!” She chirps. I smile back at her.

Sitting at the desk, as usual, is Springtrap. He looks at me and tilts his head.  
“It’s cleaning time. The boss told me I have to.” I sigh.  
“What are you cleaning?” He asks.  
“You, and the office. The janitor is afraid of you apparently.” Springs seems to enjoy the fact that he is currently terrorizing at least one person in his life, but then he asks me,  
“Why do I need to be cleaned? I’m fine just the way I am, I don’t need to be freshened up. I’m fine.” Springs says, leaning back in the chair. I chuckle.  
“I’m all for self-love and body positivity but it doesn’t change the fact that the boss is the boss, so I must do as I’m told.” I make eye contact with him. “And you are going to cooperate with me, correct?” I ask. He sighs.  
“Do I have a choice?”  
“No. Now stay there, we are gonna go top to bottom.” I state. He looks at me with a smirk on his face and I roll my eyes. _How many times have I rolled my eyes at this rabbit?_ “Do you have to make everything perverted?” I groan.  
“Yes, it’s my job.” He replies sarcastically. Springs sits up in the chair and puts his ears up, I’m assuming so I can clean him better. I take the fabric cleaner, a rag, and a scrub brush over to Springs.  
“Stay still, I’m gonna clean your ears.” I say, spraying the rag with the cleaning solution. It smells like some sort of baked treat. I start by cleaning Spring’s broken ear. It has wires poking out at the top and I am careful to go around them. As soon as I place the rag on the fur and scrub a little bit, the color shines through more than it had before. I take my time cleaning, because I don’t want to get the solution in his wires and cause him to short circuit.  
Moving along to the next ear, I struggle to reach the top of it, so Springtrap moves his ear down for me, the joints whirring as it comes down.  
“Thanks, Springs.” Then, I move onto the back of his head. When I get to the part between his ears, the ears part, like it would on a real rabbit. “Aww! Who knew Springy could act like such a real wittle bunny wabbit.” I mock in a baby voice. He swats at my hand. I chuckle. _Plus one for me._ Moving into Springtrap’s face, I get his forehead, eyelids, and his muzzle. I save the nose for last though. He stares at me as I clean his nose, but when I was cleaning the rest, he was okay with having his eyes shut.  
“What’s wrong? Is it sensitive there?” I prod. He shakes his head, so I decide to investigate why he is so bugged out. Remembering this little stuffed animal I had when I was little, I push his nose, and just like I thought, it makes a squeak sound. “No way! Hahaha!”  
“...it’s not funny.” Springs grumbles. Shaking my head, laughing, I poke it again. This time, it makes an even higher pitched squeak sound. I start to crack up, and I drop the rag.  
“Why would you even have that feature? That is so…” I get cut off when I feel a wet rag hit my face, no doubt from the result of Springtrap throwing it at me. Springs is in the chair, arms crossed, ears down.  
“It’s **not** funny, _______.” He growls. Chuckling, I pick up the rag and walk over to him. Springs looks up at me and covers his nose. I hold my hands up in submission.  
“Okay, okay. Sorry. Can you stand up? I need to get your back and stomach.” He stands up and turns around so I can get his back. “Thanks.” Spraying the rag with more fabric cleaner, I scrub away the dirt and grime. He looks a lot more golden than a dirty green now. Reaching the end of his back, I realize what exactly I’m doing.  
“Hey, um, Springs, do you think you could do the rest?” I stammer. His ears perk up a little bit.  
“Why?”  
“B-because, um, I mean, I don’t…, wanna go there?”  
“Hmm. I don’t think I get it. Can you show me?” He says with a dumbass grin on his face. I feel my neck and face slowly get hot, and Springtrap cracks up. “You’re _blushing_? That’s too funny, I guess that’s what you get for poking my nose. Give me the rag.” I toss him the rag and cleaner and he cleans the rest of his body, all the while making suggestive noises. I groan, covering my ears.  
“Springtrap! _Gross!_ ” I whine.  
“How do you know what those noises mean, huh? Ewww, _______! I guess _______ isn’t that innocent after all, huh?” He taunts.  
“You sound like a _goose_ with all of those ‘huh’ noises you’re making, Springs.” I growl back. He tosses the rag and cleaner back into the bucket. Springs takes a couple steps towards me and I back up into the wall. He continues to walk towards me, and he places his hands on the wall, effectively trapping me. My heart starts to race. _He wouldn’t hurt me, would he?_ He lowers his head to me and he narrows his eyes. I gulp, staring at him.  
“W-what’re you doing?”  
“What do you think I’m doing? I’m scaring you.” He chuckles, the voice box inside of him crackling. I narrow my eyes back and stare at him. “Oh, I’m so terrified. Watch out, _______ is gonna get me!” This makes me irritated, so I lift up my hand, and poke him straight on the nose. He gasps, and taking advantage of the moment, I slip out from under his arms. Amazingly, the bell strikes 6, and Springs looks at me with bewilderment.  
“That timing was impeccable. You’re lucky, _______. Just wait until you come back tomorrow.” He playfully growls.  
“Oh, I’m not coming back tomorrow. It’s my day off. I’m going to relax and most importantly, get away from **you.** ” I close the door, and I hear Springs...sigh? Feeling bad, I open the door again. “I didn’t mean that. I’ll see you in a few days. Bye, Springs.”


	9. Get Out

“Skylar? You almost here?” I say over the phone, sitting in my Jeep in the parking lot of the mall.  
“Yeah, I’m turning in now, I’ll find your car. Just wait for me.” Hanging up, I look out the window. I deserve this break. 

Sky and I walked into the mall, chatting up a storm. We haven’t seen each other in a few days, and we have a lot to catch up on.  
“You won’t believe this, but, where I work? There’s this rabbit, right? And he talks to me and we are actually friends.” I laugh. She stops in her tracks.  
“A rabbit? Like the animal? Oh dear lord, this job is driving you nuts, isn’t it?” She facepalms.  
“No, no, no. It’s an animatronic, but, he’s really, actually intelligent. It’s kinda freaky. He even makes really perverted comments.” I try to explain.  
“Yeah...okay. I’ll have to meet him sometime. Hey, wanna check out (favorite clothing store)?” She asks, pointing to the store. Nodding my head, we walk inside and proceed to shop. I end up picking out a summer dress, a couple of skirts, and a bathing suit for the upcoming summer. None of the tops really caught my eye, so we head on to another store.

Victoria’s Secret catches our eye, so we decide to go in there and treat ourselves to a new bra or two.   
“Sky, how about this one?” I hold up a white lace bra and a matching bottom. She raises her eyebrows.  
“Damn, _______. Gettin’ fancy for Rowan?” She wiggles her eyebrows. I laugh, ignoring the fact that the LAST person I want to get fancy for right now is Rowan. Instead of replying to her comment, I make my own.  
“Hmm, what’s that in your hand? Vivi is gonna be so thrilled to see you in _that_.” I say, pointing my finger at the lingerie she was holding. She blushes madly and I giggle, walking into the fitting room. Taking off my shirt and bra, I snap on the lace one. I look at it from different angles, and _damn do I look good._ This is definitely a buy. I’m allowed to feel good for myself, right? Sky walks out at the same time as me, and we laugh. For some reason, that is the funniest thing. We buy the bras and go get some Auntie Anne’s, the prime place to be at the mall. Devouring some pretzel nuggets, I tell her about Rowan. Her face immediately falls.   
“Oh. _______, I’m so sorry. What are you going to do about it? Are you okay? Do you want to stay with Vivi and I?” She panics. I shake my head.  
“No. I think I have it under control. I promise, if he does one more thing, he’s out of there. I can pay the bills on my own.” I hold out my pinkie, like we did when we were little. Skylar takes my pinkie into hers, and we shake.   
“Now, tell me about that bunny. The creepy one.” She says.

-on the drive home from the mall-

_Weirdly enough, I miss Springs._ My hands shift on the steering wheel, turning my Jeep into the driveway. I open my trunk and I pick up the bags of clothes so I can wash them. I unlock my door and hang up my keys on the key rack, and I wash my hands. It’s weirdly quiet in the house, as Rowan is normally watching TV or playing his games. Maybe he is taking a nap? Taking my shoes off and placing them on my shoe rack, I walk up the stairs and down the hallway to my bedroom door. My hand is hovering over the doorknob when I hear moans, and they definitely aren’t coming from the TV. _No fucking way._ My hand clamps down over the doorknob and I slam the door open. Just as I thought, Rowan is naked, and some random bitch is just sitting on top of him. I feel my eyes widening and my breath quickening.  
“Who…the hell…are you? Get **OUT!** Rowan, that applies to you as well. You have one hour to get all of your shit together, and if it isn’t in trash bags and in your car, I’m burning it. We are over. Fuck you, both of you. **_I’m so glad I wasted 4 years of my life on you, Rowan!_** ” I scream. The random girl is scrambling to get her clothes on, and I give her a death glare. She meets my eyes, and I’m pretty sure my message got across. Rowan is sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on his pants, and I walk over to him.  
“Babe…please, I’m sorry, I can explain…it’s not what you think.” He pleads, trying time wrap his arms around me. I push him back and give him a bitch slap across the face.  
“I don’t think you can explain why you were in bed with another girl. We are over, Rowan. No more questions.” I growl, and I walk away and lock myself in my bathroom. Crying silently, I pull out my phone and text Sky.

You: Sky I walked in on Rowan  
You: He was with some other girl  
Sky: No way. Is he still there?  
You: I told him to get out. We aren’t together anymore. I said that if he doesn’t get his shit together in 1 hour then I’m burning what's left of it.   
Sky: And that’s what he deserves. Are you in a position to call me right now?  
You: No. I’m in the bathroom. I just wanted to tell you.  
Sky: Hey, look at the bright side. No more walking on eggshells. And what about that rabbit? Is he cute? LOL jk.  
You: Haha yeah  
You: I have to go, bye Sky. Luv ya <3 Tell Viv I said hi  
Sky: <3

I set down the phone. Springtrap is an animatronic. I am a person. That wouldn’t work, that’s just plain weird. And anyways, he is just my friend.


	10. Try On Haul With Chica

Stuffing the bags from yesterday into my trunk, I turn on my car and drive to Fazbear’s. It seems like a weight has been lifted off of my chest, now that Rowan is gone, so I turn on the radio and sing along.

“Springs? I’m back…!” I sing-song. He is sitting in the office chair again. He looks at me.  
“You look…awfully happy. Why?” Springs tilts his head at me. I scoff.  
“Got rid of some garbage, that’s all. We’re over.” I sigh, throwing the bags of clothes on the floor.  
“Oh, the Rowan guy? What happened?” He asks. I sit down across from him and tell him everything, from the shopping trip with Sky, to the catching of Rowan in bed with some girl, the fact that I slapped him, and I broke up with him and kicked him out. Springtrap is just sitting there with a blank expression on his face. Seeing as he is not talking, J start to ramble on and cry. Springs sits there, and he gets down from the chair and onto the floor. I look at him, wiping tears from my eyes.   
“I’m sorry, Springs, I didn’t mean to come in here like this…I feel like I’m such a burden…” I begin to speak, but then I feel two large metal arms wrap around me. My rant stopping completely, he holds me there, and I cry in his chest.   
“Y-you still smell really bad.” I joke. He scoffs and pulls me closer, and for some reason, I stop crying. 

“Is that _perfume_?” Springtrap gasps, and he opens his arms. Scooting onto the floor so that we face each other, I nod.  
“Uh, yeah? Am I not allowed to smell good?”   
“Well, you didn’t seem like the person to wear a perfume like that. It smells like…” As he is about to sniff me, I laugh and back up. Surprisingly, I bump into a hard surface.  
“_______, did you bring the clothes? Also, you smell amazing.” Chica stands there, offering her wing to help me stand up. Grabbing her wing, I smile at her and stand up.  
“Thanks! And yeah, I brought the clothes, they’re in the bags over there.” I point. She looks over and claps her wings together.  
“Ooh, can you throw a fashion show? I’m so bored. Please?” She begs. I take a glance at Springtrap, who is ruffling through the bags. He picks up a summer dress and a skirt from one bag, inspects it, puts it back, and is about to move onto the next when I realize it’s the Victoria’s Secret bag! Awkwardly, I shuffle over and pick up my bags before Springtrap reaches his hands in the bag.   
“Sure! We should go in another room, though. I don’t want _prying eyes_.” I growl, looking at Springtrap. He shrugs. Chica nods and practically drags me to an old party room. I set down the bag and let Chica pick out what she wants to see first. Little does she know, I bought her a little surprise.   
“Wait, this says my name on it…” She looks at a little box, and at me, to see if it is alright. A little to excitedly, I frantically shake my head to give her approval. Chica rips open the box and squeals when she sees what is inside. I had bought a silver necklace with Chica’s name and a purple cupcake charm. She runs over to me and gives me a hug.   
“Do you like it?” I ask, even though I think I already know the answer.   
“No, _______. I don’t like it. I absolutely love it with all of my heart I’m never going to take this off! Thank you so much!” Chica says. She wraps the necklace around her neck and I help her snap the clasp on. Chica looks much happier now. 

Twirling, my black skirt with thin white lines making boxes flows. I giggle at the childish move, and Chica and I are finding the funniest things to talk about. We get along really nicely, and it’s nice to have another friend here. Looking inside the bags to see if there are any more clothing items to show off, my eyes land on the Victoria’s Secret bag.   
“Uh, I have one thing left. Except I’m not going to put it on right now. You’ll see why.” I lift the bra out of the bag and show Chica. She widens her eyes.  
“That’s a _fancy_ one, that’s for sure.” She gasps. Giggling, I hold it up to my chest. When we make eye contact, I burst out laughing and the next thing I know, tears are forming in my eyes and my stomach starts to hurt because we apparently witnessed the funniest even to ever happen in the history of humans. I speak between breaths, trying not to laugh.  
“And…look! There’s…A MATCHING…MATCHING BOTTOM!” I scream. She looks at it and we both start howling of laughter. _This is the hardest I’ve laughed in a while, and over what? A bra set?_

The 6 a.m. bells rings, and we eventually slow down with our laughing fit. I throw the clothes back into the bags and say goodbye to Chica, hugging her. She thanks me for the necklace and then disappears. My chest hurts every time I breathe, I think we must have laughed for an hour straight. Springtrap is still sitting in the chair when I make my way to the office to leave. He leans back and puts his hands behind his head.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Did you forget that there are cameras in this place?” He tilts his head just the slightest bit.  
“Ah, haha, very funny, now I have to go, so, see you tomorrow?” I stammer, blushing. _Idiot!_ Closing the door and locking it, I bang my head against it, only to hear a bellowing laugh from the inside, no doubt belonging to Springtrap. 

_Asshole._


	11. TMI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet! Thank you for the support, I love every single one of you guys <3

Home feels strange without Rowan, but it’s strange in a good way. He left all of his stuff here, and I wasn’t lying when I said I was going to burn it. Well, I can’t burn trash, so I’m going to have to ceremoniously throw it out. There is a _lot_ of stuff that he left, and I am definitely not going to be doing this by myself. Pulling out my phone, I dial Sky’s number.  
“Hey, _______. What’s up?” She asks.  
“Can you come over to help me get rid of Rowan’s stuff? I mean, some of the stuff is really heavy and I can’t do it by myself so I was just wondering if you can help me.”  
“Uh, sure, but I don’t know if I’m going to be able to do the heavy stuff. I’ll help you declutter, but you need someone stronger for the other stuff, haha.” She awkwardly giggles. I thank her, and turn off my phone. _I have an idea!_ My heart skips a beat. Grabbing my keys, I hop into the car and drive to pick up Springs.

“Springs!” I say while unlocking and opening up the door. He isn’t in the office chair, like usual. Probably because it’s not time for my shift. Sitting down in the chair, I pick up the camera tablet and I click through the cams. I squint my eyes and he is in the arcade, messing around with the machines. When I tap the “play audio” button, Springtrap snaps his head up and looks at the camera. He slowly looks into it, backs up, and starts to head to the office. I set the tablet down and pull out my phone to see a text from Sky.

Sky: I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Is your door unlocked?  
You: No, I’m out picking something up. It’s a surprise.  
Sky: Ooh, food?  
You: Haha, no. But that’s a good idea. I’ll grab some snacks on my way home. Is it okay if you come by in an hour, the surprise is kinda big.  
Sky: Yup, see you then. :)

When I am about to type a response, I see a movement out of the corner of my eye. I set my phone down and stand up. Peeking out of the front window, I see Springtrap squatting down. I bang on the window and he jumps, looking up.  
“What’re you doing? You can’t scare me, stupid.” I shout through the window.  
“Oh, uh, I thought it was a new guard. You never play the audios. Why are you here, anyways?” He stands up, and he begins to walk to the office door.  
“We’re going to my house, I need your help with something.” I say, moving to the exit. Springtrap stops in his tracks.  
“Wait, no, I can’t leave this place…” He stammers. I tilt my head.  
“Why not? Who said?” I pry.  
“Uh, no one, really, but I have a feeling I’m not allowed to…” He starts, but I grab his hand and begin to drag him out of the building.  
“Shut up, you’re coming with me if you like it or not. It’ll be my fault if you actually aren’t allowed to leave, so don’t worry about that.” Springtrap shakes his head and squints when I drag him into the sun.  
“People are going to see me! Take me back! Oh, god, it’s _really_ bright out…” He whines. I sigh and I point to my car.  
“I’m going to go to the store, so get into the backseat. I need your help with getting rid of Rowan’s stuff. You’re a machine, so you can lift really heavy stuff, right?” I open my car door for Springtrap, and he awkwardly climbs in.  
“I think so. It depends on what your definition of ‘heavy’ is, though.” He sighs in defeat, accepting his fate. I slam the door shut and get into the driver’s seat.  
“I’m throwing out a dresser and a bed frame, along with his clothes and other stuff.”  
“That’s good. Is anyone else going to be there, or are we gonna be all alone? Just you and me?” He asks with a hint of concern in my voice.  
“My best friend Sky is going to be there. Is that alright? She’s pretty chill, but don’t be shocked when she is over dramatic about you. I told her about you when we went to the mall together.” I grip the steering wheel and pull out of the parking lot.  
“Is that the same day that you got that _fancy_ …”  
“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” I yelp, blushing. Springtrap roars in laughter. “Did you really see…everything? Like, me changing?” I ask nervously as I stop at a red light. Springtrap’s ears go up.  
“Did you…want me to see?” He says with an obvious smirk in his voice.  
“N-no! That’s why I took Chica to another room!” I stutter. He chuckles.  
“If I were you…I wouldn’t be ashamed about showing off, you know.” He says. I feel a warmer blush creep up my neck, and I choose to not respond. Springs laughs at my embarrassment. I park the car and flip him off as I get out. From outside of the car, I can hear his laughing. I motion for him to get down, and he suddenly remembers that he is abnormal, and shouldn’t be seen.

A bag full of Sky and I’s favorite snacks in one hand, I open the door and fling the bag at the backseat as hard as I can. It smacks Springtrap right in the no-no square, since he was laying down.  
“OW!” He yelps.  
“Hahaha! I’m still so confused, you are literally just metal, so how does that hurt?” I ask as I start the car. He thinks for a minute.  
“I, uh, good question. Not too sure about that. Also, in case you are wondering, no, I don’t have one. I’m a robot made to perform in a children’s pizza place. But I’m 100% positive that if I did have one, I would be PACKIN-”  
“OH MY GOD, SPRINGS, SHUT UP!” I shout. This earns a laugh from him.  
“I’m just saying. You asked, so I delivered.” He says, crossing his arms.  
“I…don’t think I asked about _that_ …but go off, I guess.” I sigh as I pull into my driveway. He makes a snort sound, I’m assuming it’s supposed to be some sort of laugh.  
“We’re here. Please try to be normal, and _do not_ be a creep. Please.” I beg, turning around to look at him. His eyelids lower.  
“If you make me stay here longer than I want to, I’m going to lose it. But for now, I will. Consider this a favor.” He says. Nodding, I get out of the car and open the door for Springs. When he lands on the concrete, the metal clangs loudly. _That could’ve grabbed the attention of my neighbors._

While I am unlocking the door, Springtrap is intently staring at me. I turn around, and his ears do a little up-and-down thingy.  
“Nervous?” I ask. He shrugs.  
“Not really. A little. Yes.” Springs admits. I just smile while shaking my head slightly, and open the door. He looks at me before he steps inside.  
“Let me show you around.” I say, grabbing his hand. _It’s cold._ He looks at me with a little bit of shock, but goes along with it. I expected him to pull his hand out of mine, but I guess not. Strangely enough, I have butterflies. Snapping out of it, I pull him around my house and show him all of the rooms, and he seems to like it, but he has to duck every time he enters a room since he is at least 7 feet tall (about 2.13 meters). I release his hand when I hear a knock at the door.  
“She’s here! Be ready for a scene.” I tell him. He shifts in his spot nervously. Sky knocks. Smiling at Springs, I crack the door.  
“Hey, _______, can I come in?” She asks. I nod.  
“So, you remember Springs?” I question. She shakes her head no. “Umm…the ‘garbage bunny’?” I whisper. She gasps and nods her head. “He’s here. Don’t be scared. He won’t hurt you. Just be calm about it.” I open the door a little bit, and Springtrap is right behind me. Sky’s eyes widen significantly, and Springs backs up. She looks at me with worry in her eyes. I mouth, ‘It’s fine. Come on.’ and she nods, walking into my house, eyes on Springtrap the whole time.  
“H-hi.” She stammers. Springtrap quickly looks at me and back at Sky.  
“Hi. I’m Springtrap, but _______ calls me Springs. Nice to meet you.” He says, holding out his hand. My jaw drops. Sky shakes his hand, still clearly nervous. _This is so awkward._  
“Um, let’s get started. I bought you snacks, Sky, so that should be your motivation. I thought we could start upstairs and work our way down. Is that okay with you two?” I ask. They nod their heads. I smile, relieved.  
“Sky, can you go through my closet and take Rowan’s clothes out? Springtrap and I will take the heavy furniture down.” Sky nods, sprinting up the stairs, clearly happy to have an excuse to get away. Springtrap’s ears relax a little, and I chuckle. 

“Springs…oh god…IT’S GONNA FALL!” I shout at him. We are taking the dresser down, Sky has cleaned it out already. Springs rolls his eyes.  
“I’m pretty much supporting this whole thing, I think I got it…” He groans, irritated. Springs grunts as we walk down the stairs. I open the door with my elbow, and we walk outside and place the dresser by the curb for the trash to pick it up.  
“Are we done yet?” He groans. I nod, out of breath. We walk inside and Sky is at the table, eating her snacks and scrolling through her phone. Sitting down at the table, Springtrap takes this opportunity to get away from us and relax on the couch. Sky glances at him and then at me.  
“He’s scary. Are you really close with him?” Sky whispers, leaning across the table. Thinking for a moment, I nod. She raises her eyebrows at me, and takes a bite of her cookie. “You’re really weird, _______.” She says. I scoff, and this catches Springtrap’s attention for some reason. He decides to get up and walk over to the table. Sky freezes, her hand in the box. Springtrap chuckles. Just to be a dick, he stops right behind Sky. He is about to scare her when I intervene.  
“Springs! We talked about this. _Be nice._ ” I growl. He rolls his eyes and sits down.  
“Fine. So, Sky, how's life? Do you have a boyfriend? What’s he like?” He asks, leaning back in the chair just like he does in the office chair. Sky almost chokes on her food.  
“You know what a _boyfriend_ is? Aren’t you a robot made for children?” She nervously giggles, looking at him and then at me. Springs is about to say something rude, when I cut him off.  
“Oh, you should’ve heard what he was saying on the the drive here. So, basically, I threw a bag at him because-” I begin to say, but Springtrap cuts me off, panicked.  
“I didn’t say anything of the sort.” His eyes narrow at me. “We were just messing around.” Springs says. Sky raises an eyebrow.  
“Oh, and also, I don’t have a boyfriend. I like girls. And girls only.” Sky adds, reaching for another cookie. Spring seems shocked by this.  
“Oh, um, I’m sorry. Do you have a girlfriend?” He asks awkwardly. He clearly wasn’t expecting that. Sky nods. “It isn’t _______, is it? _______ doesn’t like girls, right? She had a boyfriend-” Springs runs on. I interrupt him.  
“You know, there is a thing called liking both, you know. Who knows. I’m never gonna tell you.” I stick my tongue out at him. Sky laughs.  
“No, it’s not _______. I have a fiancé, her name is Vivian. She’s the love of my life. We are getting married really soon, actually. Why would you care if _______ _was_ my girlfriend?” Sky chuckles, and Springtrap widens his eyes.  
“I wouldn’t care. Well, not in that way, but I’d be happy, of course, you kno-” Sky and I didn’t hear the rest of what Springtrap had to say, because we started to crack up. Springs just watched us laugh, his eyelids lowering a significant amount, clearly not amused.


	12. Fluff + Eggs

Sky left a couple minutes after that, much to Springtrap’s relief. I pick up Sky’s mess, and Springtrap follows me into the kitchen. He stands there while I wash off the dishes and put them into the dishwasher.   
“Now it’s just you and me, huh?” Springtrap asks, tapping his fingers on the counter.   
“Mhm. And?” I ask, bending down to close the dishwasher door. Springtrap makes a noise. Turning around, I see him messing with the oven. “Woah, woah, woah! Stop! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” I rush over to the giant golden bunny and shove myself in front of him. He backs up quickly. Springtrap managed to turn on a burner, so I quickly turn it off.  
“What’s that thing do again? I kinda…forgot…” Springs mutters.   
“It’s a stove. You can cook things on here. You know, like, to eat?” I explain, taking out a pan and putting it over the bottom right burner. Springtrap walks over and examines it, and suddenly it seems like a lightbulb went off.   
“Oh, yeah! Do you…cook?” He asks, tilting his head. I shrug my shoulders.   
“A little bit. I’m not too good at it, though. Do you want to try?” He nods his head. “Okay! Let’s just make something really easy…hmm. Oh, how about scrambled eggs?” I ask excitedly, already going to the fridge to get the ingredients. Springtrap agrees, so I bring over a couple of eggs, butter, and crème fraîche. I set them on the counter and I point to the burner while I get a bowl. “Turn on the burner, and make sure it’s on really low heat.” I instruct. Springs immediately fumbles with the knob, attempting to turn it on. Seeing that he is struggling, I place my hand over his and help him turn it.

After Springs mixed the egg yolk and whites, I helped him pour it into the pan. Then, we added butter and some of the crème fraîche.   
“Who’s going to be eating this? I don’t eat.” Springtrap states. I shrug.   
“We can leave it out for some animals or we can put them in the fridge, but I’m not hungry right now. At all.” I reply, and he nods. When the eggs are done, I help Springs put them into a bowl, which we decide will be going outside. Springs takes the bowl to my backyard and leaves it on my porch. He kind of just stands there, and I notice his little bunny tail is slightly wagging. _Never knew he could do that_. I think to myself. From now on, I’ll take note of when it happens. He seems genuinely content right now, and it’s the calmest I’ve seen him.   
“How are you feeling?” I ask. Springtrap just stands there, ignoring me. “I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna poke your nose if you don’t tell me.” I threaten. This gets him to move. His ears flick a little.  
“Don’t. I’m just…I like it a lot here. It’s better than being at that stupid place.” He says, leaning on the doorframe. This makes me sad.   
“Oh…yeah, I get it. But I have to take you back before tomorrow.” I mention. Springs just walks back inside and sits down on the couch, staring at the TV. Taking a last look at the bowl of eggs, I close the door and follow Springtrap. Springs sees me approaching him and his ears perk a little. I smile, sitting down next to him.

“I’m sorry you’re sad. Trust me, I would love to have you be here. I can’t just take you away, I would get fired, you know?” I attempt to make him feel better. Spring’s ears drop a little bit, so I decide to lean into him a little bit, just to show him that I’m truly there. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” I ask, reaching for the remote and a blanket.  
“Yeah, but can we…be close to each other?” He asks shyly. I smile a little.   
“Cuddle?” I correct him. He nods. _That is so sweet._ “Sure. That would be really nice, actually.” I agree. He moves to the longer section of the couch and lays down. His ears relax a little, showing that he is calm. Turning on the TV, I yank the gray blanket up, put it over us and lay down next to him. We decide to watch an action movie. A couple of minutes into the movie, he pulls me closer, so that we are touching. Springs has his arm around my waist. _I didn’t know when he said cuddle he meant spooning!_  
“I can feel your heartbeat.” He states out of the blue. “Why is it going so fast?” Springs questions, and I feel myself blush.   
“I, uh, well, this movie is really intense and I’m invested so…” I trail off. He hums.   
“Then what problem is the main character facing right now?” Springs whispers, picking up a piece of my hair and playing with it. I stay quiet. “Or, were you thinking about something else? _I wasn’t born yesterday, ________.” He taunts. _He knows full well what he is doing_. I just blush and bury my face into the couch. Springtrap just chuckles and pulls me even closer. I let the smallest of smiles escape into my mouth, and I feel myself doze off.

“_______.” Someone is shaking me. I pull the blanket over my head. “_______!” I open my eyes, and attempt to look for whoever is calling my name. To my surprise, I am still on the couch, and Springs is still here. I jump.  
“Sorry, Springs. How long was I asleep for?” I ask, getting up. He sits up.   
“For the whole movie, and another hour. I wanted to let you get some sleep.” Springs says, stretching his arms. I nod.   
“Did you…do anything you weren’t supposed to?” I ask suspiciously. He looks at me and his eyelids lower.  
“No, I’m not that kind of person. Gross.” He argues. I roll my eyes playfully.   
“Well, it’s time to go back, Springs. I’m really sorry, but it’s time.” I say, folding up the blanket. He nods and walks over to the front door. We get into the car, with Springtrap in the front seat since it’s night time.  
“Can I come back here? Soon? To do the same thing?” He asks quizzically.   
“Of course, Springs. I couldn’t ever say no to you. You’re my best friend.” I state. His ears perk a little.  
“You know, even though I hate you, you are kind of my best friend too, _______.” He says. I smile.  
“I don’t think you hate me.” I point out. He looks at me.   
“I don’t.” He tells me as we pull up to Fazbear’s Fright. Springs gets out of the car and I unlock the side door, where the office is. He steps inside and I follow along with him, since my shift starts in 2 hours. Springs sits down in the office chair, like usual, and he gives me a look. I give him one straight back.


	13. Who Are You?

Springs and I end up playing Animal Crossing until my shift starts.  
“You really like this game, don’t you?” I ask him, shaking a tree in game. He looks at me and nods his head.  
“Can I have my own? For when you aren’t here?” Springtrap asks.  
“Those consoles are at least $250, along with the game which would be a total of at least $310. I can save up if you want me to.” I say. Springs sets down his controller and looks at me.  
“Can I tell you something? It’s been really bugging me lately…” Springtrap says with a shaky breath. I set down my remote too, and look at him.  
“Yeah…what’s bugging you?” I ask, and I sit down on the floor across from him. My heart starts to beat a little fast.  
“I’m…not who I have been saying I am.” He starts, looking away. I giggle.  
“I know you aren’t actually an asshole, Springs, I already knew that.” He shakes his head.  
“No, it’s not that. Not that at all. Come here.” Springs sighs, beckoning for me to come closer. Nervously, I scoot across the floor and our knees are touching. I look up at him, and he has his hands on each jaw. “Don’t be scared.” He mutters, and he opens his jaw. Inside of him, there is a…human skull?” I gasp and push myself away from him.  
“W-what’s that? Is that… _a dead body?_ ” I scream. Springtrap shuts his jaw and speaks.  
“Yes. It’s me.” Springtrap mutters, and I start to breathe heavily. _This can’t be real. I was just in contact with a dead body for more than 3 hours, and even more than that…ugh!_  
“S-sorry, Springs, but um, I have to go, because suddenly…I-I just have to leave!” I scramble for my bag and throw my stuff in there. Behind me, Springtrap stands up. Fumbling with the keys, I struggle to lock the door behind me.  
“_______, no, wait…please?” I hear him say through the door. I shake my head and get into my Jeep. What do I even do in this situation?

-Springtrap's (or shall I say Vincent’s) POV- 

She slams the door behind her, and I place my forehead on the door. _Stupid._ I think to myself. The car starts up and she drives away.  
“That’s probably the last time I am ever going to see her.” When I sit down, I wrap my arms around my legs and put my head down. A whistling noise fills the air, and I flick my ear. It’s gone as soon as it came, so I decide to ignore it.  
“William.” A hushed voice whispers. I groan. “William!” It whispers again. My head snaps up.  
“What?” I growl. Freddy is sitting down in front of me.  
“I’m…sorry. With what happened with you and _______.” Freddy utters. I just glare at him, and my ears go down.  
“Mind your business, Fazbear.” I snarl. He looks taken aback. Freddy messes with his microphone before speaking again.  
“I think she was bound to find out at some point. You can’t hide who you are.”  
“I guess. But do you think she will come back?”  
“I don’t know. But when I talked to her, she seemed like she really liked you. As a friend, of course, but liked you nonetheless.” Freddy says awkwardly, adjusting his bow tie.  
“…why are you even helping me? And why do you actually care about how I feel?” I question him, and he makes eye contact with me.  
“I forgave you. You were a different person, back then. It’s apparent that you have changed. That is why I care. Also, it’s just not good for you to hold grudges for that long, sometimes you just need to let them go.” Freddy explains.  
“And I think _______ will eventually come back. And if she does, I recommend you keep your distance and explain…everything. Even the bad stuff you did, you know?” I shrug.  
“Yeah, I guess so. Thank you, Freddy. I actually really appreciate it.” I say and lean back, closing my eyes. He is still there. “You can go now.” I tell him. He nods and disappears. 

_Even if she is coming back, how is she going to respond to the fact that I murdered those children…_


	14. Research

“Sky, please pick up…” I whisper into my phone, sitting in my Jeep that is parked in my driveway. The phone rings 4 more times, and finally, she picks up.  
“Are you okay?” She immediately says. I take a few breaths.  
“I’m not in any danger, but you won’t believe what I just saw, Sky. Springtrap? You know him? He has a _dead fucking body_ inside of him and he says that it’s him. What the hell? Literally we…ugh, I’m going to be sick, we cuddled on the couch after you left because he said he wanted to-” I start to talk without slowing down, so Sky interrupts me.  
“How did you find out that there is a dead body, _______?” She asks calmly, with a shake in her voice.  
“He told me that he wanted to tell me something that has been bugging him. Then he told me to scoot closer to him and don’t freak out, and then he put his hands around his jaw and opened it and there was a BODY INSIDE-”  
“Springtrap…said he wanted to tell you? And he had no intention of hurting you?” She asks. I think about it for a minute.   
“I don’t think Springtrap would ever hurt me. And yes, he was the one who brought it up. What do you think that means?”   
“_______, I don’t know about you, but to me it seems like he is really nervous about it. He probably has a story behind it. You know what I want you to do about this? Can you look up the company that manufactures him and look at the search results?” Sky asks. I agree and get out of my car.  
“I’ll tell you if I find anything else, okay _______?” Sky says, and she hangs up. Unlocking my door, I immediately rush to my computer and power it on. Logging on, I open my browser and search: “fazbear bunny suit”. The results come up, and the first thing I see is an old newspaper article, titled **5 kids go missing at a Freddy Fazbear’s location** so I click it.

Dated at around 30 years ago, the article explains that kids went missing, last seen interacting with one of the animatronics in “suit mode”. Zooming in, I see a sidebar explaining how animatronics can go from “suit mode” to “free wandering” mode. _These suits are equipped with multiple devices called ‘springlocks’. The springlocks hold back mechanical parts that snap in place when the animatronic has an endoskeleton in it. When the endoskeleton is removed, you wind the springlocks back in place, so that a wearer can step inside and walk around in the suit. Unfortunately, we have had a few accidents with the suits. Sometimes the springlocks that hold the mechanical parts fail, and they snap into the wearer, causing them to bleed out._ My head starts to get dizzy. This couldn’t have happened to Springs, right? It’s the robot’s AI speaking, not…whoever is inside of him, I think. _That isn’t possible. The person inside of him is long gone._ Printing out the old newspaper article, I put it into a stack on my desk, and I begin to dig through the many pages of the internet. 

After I have printed out many articles and read many things that lead me to believe a few questionable things about Springtrap, I pick them up off of my desk and get into my car. I won’t be able to sleep at night until I figure out what is going on.


	15. Forgiven And Warned

[Please note: I tweaked the canon story so Will never got married and had kids. It just makes it a strange dynamic.]

The door to Fazbear’s Fright is swung open with my hand, and the other holds the stack of papers I had printed. Springtrap is not sitting in my seat as usual, probably because I stormed out so dramatically. Sitting down in the chair, I flick through the cameras. In the hallway, I see Springs. He is sitting down, legs in front of him, arms at his sides. _He looks miserable._ I think sadly, but then I remember what I am here for. Aggressively, I poke the “play audio” button, and Springtrap’s ears flick a little, but he doesn’t move. Waiting about 20 seconds, I play it again, and he still doesn’t budge. Sighing, I pick up my stack of papers and walk through the attraction to the hallway where Springtrap is sitting. 

“Spring.” I say as I approach him. He looks up to me, ashamed. _I’m so sorry I’m being like this towards you, but I need my questions answered._ Sitting down next to him, I show him the papers.   
“…you came back. Why?” Springs asks softly. Looking at him, I shrug.  
“I was curious.” I state coldly. “First of all…can you explain how you got yourself into this situation?” He sighs, and rests his head on the wall.  
“I think you already know how, because I read the title of that newspaper. But, I can tell you…everything, if you’d like.” He mutters. My demeanor relaxed a little, and I look at him.  
“Yeah, I would like that. I won’t judge.”   
“Hmm…where do I begin? Well, first of all, let’s start with something simple. My name is not Springtrap or Springs. It’s actually William. William Afton.” He starts. Taking a deep breath, he starts to speak again. “I owned Freddy’s with my business partner, Henry. He created the animatronics, I took care of business. Well, to put it one way, I decided to tweak with one of the animatronics. Some kid got caught in it, and I just went insane. I…_______, I can't say it. You’ll literally never forgive me.” Will panics, holding his hands against his ears. Leaning forward, I tap him.   
“Like I said, no judgement. I’m here for you, Spri…uh, Will.” At the mention of his name, he looks at me. He continues.  
“I ended up killing 6 kids.” He blurts. My eyes widen, and he groans loudly. “I-I don’t know why I did it! I was losing my mind, _______, and I just did it. I was worried about my future, I was mad at myself and Henry, and…” Will just starts making no sense, so I interrupt.  
“Who did you kill?” I ask. He looks at me with shame.  
“Oh, god…you know Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Freddy, and the Puppet?” I nod. “Well, I had…killed the girl who possesses the puppet first. She gave life to the rest of them. She made their souls possess those animatronics. The animatronics…they taunted me. They tortured me, like I deserved. So, one night, I went and I took each and every one of them apart, freeing their souls…fatal mistake on my part. Their spirits ended up chasing me, so I climbed into this suit, the very one I’m wearing now. I thought I had escaped them, so I began to laugh, and it triggered the springlocks. Well, I died a slow, painful death. No one knew that I was gone or even found the suit in the room for 30 years up until a couple of months ago…” He finishes. My mouth is open wide, and I stare in disbelief.   
“So you are saying that your spirit, you, William Afton, is haunting this suit and allowing it to walk and talk?” He shrugs.  
“I guess so. And I knew I shouldn’t have shown you who I really am. We were starting to finally trust each other…and I broke it completely. Telling you this certainly didn’t help, either.” He sighs, and he starts picking at something on the ground. 

“No, Will, if anything, it helped…I know you are a different person. Look how your victims treat you now. If they have forgiven, then I will too.” I smile weakly. I begin to lean in for a hug, even knowing that inside of the suit is a dead body by the name of William Afton, a child murderer. Just as I am about to make contact, something yanks me by the shoulders and drags me down the hallway. My hands snap up to grab at it, but the thing is too strong. I am thrown into a dark room, and I see the face of my kidnapper. It’s a skinny, tall, black puppet with tears streaming down its face. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. It looks at me.  
“Hmm, ÿóú âręñ’t śò bråvę ńøw, āré ÿōû?” It sneers. Glaring at it, I try to run, but the door slams shut. “Ÿòü äréń’t gôïñg âñÿwhērę, ÿöû ãńd I ārė gòïńg tö hávë ã łïttłē ćhāt.” I gulp, and I sit down, submitting to whatever supernatural thing this monster is. It leans down to look in my face.  
“Í šêé ÿöù hávē gröwń qûïtę cłòšë wįth hïm, hävêń’t ÿøû? Wēłł, Í’d âdvïšė ÿøū śtåÿ äwåÿ, òr šóméthīńg bãd mįght jùśt häppėń tø ÿõùr bęłøvēd _Šprïñgś._ ” It laughs. I open my mouth to say something, but right before I get to utter the words out, I see nothing but black.


	16. If Only She Knew

(Author’s Note: Hey everyone! I’d like to apologize for making you wait so long for another chapter. School has begun to get a little crazy, and I’m having some other issues on top of that, but I’m trying my best to get this updated. If you’re still here, thank you so much for sticking around. I love you so much! Enjoy!)

Waking up and opening my eyes, I jump. _I am not at Fazbear’s Fright. I’m...home?_ Thinking to myself for a minute, I question if what just happened really was a dream. It couldn’t have been, right? Rubbing my eyes, I step out of my bed and walk downstairs, mind still a little foggy. I’ll just check to see if the papers I printed out yesterday are still there. Peering into the office, I see that my desk is completely clear. _So, all of that was real. Who was that? And why do they care so much?_ Frustrated, I check my watch and see that the time is 11:30 pm. Work time. 

Anxiously, I open the door to the horror attraction expecting to see Springtrap in the office but instead, I’m met with Foxy and Freddy. Relieved it wasn’t the puppet thing, I sigh a deep breath of relief.  
“Hey. Are you guys...mad?” I ask curiously, eyeing them as I set down my bag. Foxy shakes his head.  
“Nah, lassie, it’s somethin’ other then tha’. We heard ye came back for a talk with the lad, aye?”   
“Yeah…” I say awkwardly. He killed these kids. What am I supposed to say to them? Freddy apparently picks up on my body language or whatever, because he begins to speak as well.  
“No, _______. We’re worried about you. You just disappeared last night. Springtrap, ahem, William, doesn’t want to really talk right now. He’s sort of in a state of shock.” Freddy messes with his phantom microphone. I nod, understanding. They both look at me with curiosity in their eyes.   
“Well, um, I can tell you guys kind of want me to speak about it, so I will.” I clear my throat awkwardly and sit down on the floor, cross legged. “I brought in a bunch of papers and confronted William about it, you know about that part already, but what happened after that is what I’m assuming you want to know?” I look at them and they shake their heads yes. “This lanky, black puppet looking thing dragged me away just as I was about to make up with Will. It said, ‘I see you have grown quite close with him, haven’t you? Well, I’d advise you stay away, or something bad might just happen to your beloved Springs.’” I airquote. They look to each other, and then back at me. I sigh, knowing they want me to continue. “I, of course, am not listening to it. That’s why I’m here. I…don’t know what I’d do without Will in my life now. He’s kind of…become my best friend.” I awkwardly peep out. The phantoms are unphased by the comment. _I guess they really must be over it, huh? How?_  
“We see tha’ happiness in ye eyes when ye speak abou’ him, lass. It’s no secret, I be tellin’ you tha’.” Foxy chuckles, his eye patch flipping up and down. I blush slightly.   
“I know you know what he did to us. We are being very clear with you right now. Or at least, I am.” Phantom Freddy steps closer to me and gets into my face. “Do not let him hurt you. I see that he has changed greatly, to the point where I’m not even sure he is the same person, but he still did what he did. There is no denying that.” He stares into my eyes a few moments more, just to let the message sink in, and backs up. “You’d best be on your way out. We have some business to do and we can take care of the place for tonight. Feel free to come back tomorrow. Tonight is…not safe.” Freddy says while adjusting his bow tie. Nervously nodding, I pick up my bag, wave goodbye to the phantoms, and drive away from the building with my heart racing.

_If only she knew that I felt the same way._


	17. Swimsuits

Throwing another bag of clothes into my trunk, I hop in and start the ignition. Last night, I saw that my favorite store was having a sale, so right before it closed I went and bought some more clothes. Mostly bathing suits. I pull out of the driveway and head to the horror attraction, not really caring about whatever that puppet thing had to say. My friends are there, and I’m not going to just leave them because some puppet told me so. What harm could it do?

Humming while I open the door, I see Spring, well, William, waiting for me as usual, like nothing happened. _We didn’t really get to talk after he apologized...kinda awkward._ I smile at him, hoping that he will return the same energy. His ears perk at my greeting, and he speaks, his voice a little grumbly. I’m assuming he hasn’t talked in a bit.  
“So, you’re back! That’s...uh, nice.” Spring clears his non-existent throat. I nod and swing the bag of clothes in my hand a little.  
“Well, I was hoping to be able to spend some time with Chica today. I brought some stuff to show her. Um...can you just keep watch of the office? Of course, if you don’t mind?” I ask sheepishly. Going back to his old self, he rolls his eyes and leans back in the chair.   
“I guess. Am I not allowed to look at the cameras this time?” He chuckles, and I glare at him, shaking my head.  
“No, you aren’t. Keep your eyes _away_ from the screen, got it, mister?” I say playfully. He shrugs and gives a little nod. Smiling a little, I walk out of the office with the bag of bathing suits in hand, ready to have some girl time.

As expected, Chica is sitting down at the end of the hallway, messing with something on the floor. When she hears me, her head snaps up and she cheers.  
“Finally! I’ve been waiting _all_ day. Lemme see what you got! I’m so excited!” She squeals loudly. I flinch, and she giggles a bit. Pulling me into the game room, she looks into the bag and claps her wings together. “Ooh, bathing suits! Here, I’ll go over here while you change into them.” Chica walks behind a game machine and I grab the first bathing suit. It’s a white, sunflower patterned top with high waisted bottoms.   
“You can come out now.” I tell her, and she steps out. She gasps.  
“You look **SO** good, _______.” I sheepishly grin and do a little spin, enjoying the positive attention. She whistles and I begin to laugh a little. Accidentally, I snort, and Chica loses it. She’s howling with laughter, which is making me laugh, and eventually we are laughing on the floor once again, basically screaming. 

“Are you guys okay?” I open my eyes and see Freddy standing right above me, his head tilted. Quickly m, I cover myself, suddenly feeling insecure.   
“Uh, yeah…I was just doing a little bathing suit try-on thing, and something happened and we ended up laughing. A lot.” I awkwardly explain, and I hear a hearty chuckle from the other side of the room.   
“Yarr, tha’ be too funny! He got a wee bit worried lassie, thought tha’ puppet got ye.” Foxy explains, and he motions to an obviously embarrassed Will in the doorway. Groaning, I stand up and look at the boys in the room, especially Spring.  
“Can you guys...get out or something? I didn’t mean for you guys to see me like this.” I explain, embarrassed. Freddy immediately nods, and being the gentleman he is, averts his eyes away from me and heads towards the door. Foxy just laughs and walks out of the room with Freddy. Will just stands there, exchanging a glance with Chica and then looking back at me. I raise an eyebrow at him, and down the hallway Foxy calls out,  
“Yarr, ye enjoyin’ tha’ view over thar’, Will?” He roars in laughter, and I hear Freddy quietly laughing as well. Blushing, I walk up to Spring and shove him out of the room.   
“Dude, I said get out! Leave Chica and I alone.” I huff. He winks. Pretty much screaming in frustration, I take the bag and throw it at him. This earns a tiny chuckle from him, and he _finally_ walks away. Chica is looking at me funny, and I roll my eyes at her.   
“No. No way. That’s weird. He’s a _robot,_ not to mention _dead guy slash child murderer._ ” I say, crossing my arms and looking at the ground. 

_Maybe I am feeling some type of way about him._


End file.
